kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Pennsylvania Campaign
The Pennsylvania Campaign commonly referred to as The Titan Invasion of Pennsylvania was a major 10 month campaign that took place during the mid events of the Kid War in the early fall of the 1990's, that featured an KTD Invasion of the Kids Next Door's Pennsylvania branch, through the use of combined sectors of New York, New Jersey, the Carolinas, the Caribbean and European Sectors, on May 28th 1997. Though the KND lost multiple grounds including multiple K-Cities that were left in ruble, the Kids Next Door Pennsylvania faction was able to hold off the Titans long enough for the past days until Kids Next Door, Japan, China, and Russia arrived to relieve the battered operatives in the ruins of Rural Fortress, which at the time was on the verge of being taken, with Sector X, being its last treehouse at the time. The Kids Next Door was eventually able to organize a counter offensive by June 10th, following the KTD's defeat in the ruined city of Regeism, where afterwards the KND sectors combined with the battered remaining sectors of Pennsylvania, and were able to roll back the KTD advance, and reclaim much of the terrain that was lost in late May to early June, even reclaiming Meteor Park, and Albertus. By February 14th, 1998, the KTD after eventually losing most of their fleet above Malrok Fields, eventually were forced to withdraw from Pennsylvania a day later on February 15th, 1998, finally ending the Invasion of Pennsylvania, and concluding resulting the entire theater as a victory for the Kids Next Door. Despite, the victory the Kids Next Door suffered severe property damage, within 50 to 74 percent of Pennsylvania, including the destruction and flooding of Sector PL, further forcing the Kids Next Door Pennsylvania Sectors, to remain out of the war, due to tremendous battle damage, that was sustained from the Titan Invasion, further knocking out one of the Kids Next Door's most powerful sectors on Earth at the time. The Kid Titans of Demoral, following the failed Invasion didn't Invade Pennsylvania again, for the rest of the war, as they found no point in conducting a second Invasion, where it was eventually declared by Numbuh 99, that attacking Pennsylvania wouldn't mean anything as the Kids Next Door sectors in that state were finished, and would never be able to defend themselves against a second offensive if they were to unleash it. In the early fall of the 90's, the Pennsylvania Campaign was known as the largest engagement to ever take place in the Kid War, and was considered the longest engagement to take place at the time. This one engagement would eventually be mirrored for future engagements during the later years of the Kid War, as it eventually progresses to the 21st century. ''Prior to the Events The Campaign 'KTD Invasion May 28th - June 3rd' 'First Stages' 'Battle of Albertus' 'Flooding of Sector PL' 'Fall of Crayon Sharpener Base' 'Assault on Meteor Park' After the destruction of Crayon Sharpener base, the Kid Titans of Demoral began to carve father North west into Pennsylvania, rolling over small lines of Kids Next Door defenses in the area. During this major push on the war began to approach a large city park, that was located in the center of Agrasion, Pennsylvania, and was currently known as Meteor Park, the main location where Sector M's treehouse is located in. Sector M was nothing but a mir small garrison of KND operatives who were set on reserve during the early stages of the Invasion, but the group would eventually, come under fire from a surprise assault by a KTD ground force. Lead by Numbuh 188, the Kids Next Door were pushed out of the parking lot and inside of the playground area, until the KTD flanked around from the East and entered the park. Entering Sector M, located in the heart of Meteor Park, the KTD began a heavy bombardment of the tree house, from multiple U.F.O Tanks that were surrounding the tree house by June 1st, 1997. Numbuh 188 at one point was able to try and call for reinforcements from the KND Treehouse village located 20 miles North, that was also considered to be the biggest gathering and villa of Kids Next Door tree houses in the organization's existence. However, the KND was Invaded in the treehouse Villa as well, by June 2nd, before the KND could send a response force to aide Sector M who was completely surrounded and under fire. Realizing that the KTD was now fully Invading Pennsylvania and was advancing on all fronts, including at Treehouse village, the KND began to abandon the tree house, when the KTD began to Invade the tree house through air insertions on the morning of June 3rd, 1997, in which unfortunately would lead to Numbuh 188, abandoning his tree house with the use of a single P.O.D Transport. Having to take over Sector M, alongside the entire park of Meteor, the Kid Titans of Demoral began their ultimate push against Treehouse Rural Fortress, that was still currently being attacked to the North. 'Assault on Rural Fields' Following the fall and evacuation of Sector M, the KTD were able to link up with their northeastern Invasion forces and begin the final push into Rural Fields, which was under fire since June 2nd, 1997. As the Titans were able to obtain ground on multiple sectors around Rural Fields, the Kids Next Door would eventually be forced to abandon certain sections of Rural Fortress in order to try and reinforce the remaining tree houses that were left undamaged during the initial events. As Titan airborne Carriers, and L.I.Q.U.I.D.A.T.O.Rs from the European, New York, and Carolina sectors arrived, by the mid afternoon of June 3rd from southern Pennsylvania, after deploying its forces there, and destroying Sector PL, moments after, and soon took part in the Titans drive against Rural fortress, where the airborne fleet, mixed with the ground attack, was able to destroy up to 20 Kids Next Door tree houses in the region, within 14 hours into the day. As night began to arrive, the Kid Titans of Demoral were able to successfully capture about 98 percent of Rural Fortress, forcing the remaining Kids Next Door to make a stand at Sector X, located just near the Northern wall that leads to the Pennsylvania Kids Next Door Museum of history and generations. As the Titans began to attack Sector X, the KTD airborne fleet was then called off back southbound in order to take part in the Battle of Regeis, where a victory there would allow the Kid Titans of Demoral to break through the Kids Next Door defenses and overrun most of Pennsylvania by the morning of June 4th, which in response could surround and trap the entire Pennsylvania Kids Next Door sectors on Rural Fields. As the Sector X, continued to fighting off hordes of attacking Titans, by the time of 10:43 Pm, Kids Next Door reinforcements sent from both China and Japan would eventually arrive to turn the tide against the Titans, finally stopping their advance, after about 3 days of being unstoppable on Kids Next Door territory. By June 4th, 1997, the Kid Titans of Demoral, were eventually pushed back out from the territories they once took, and were eventually forced out of Rural Fields by mid afternoon, causing a big victory against the Kid Titans of Demoral operatives, but the Kids Next Door knew that their victory was not yet achieved, for the Kid Titans of Demoral still held large areas in Pennsylvania, in the southern and east, and that a true victory can only come, once the Titans are removed from Pennsylvania. 'Southern Invasion June 4th - January 10th' 'Fight for Regeis' Despite the defeat in Rural Fortress, the Kid Titans of Demoral continued their Invasion in the south, by attempting to regain the battle back in their favor, by taking over the small K-City of Regeis. During the first 2 and a half days from June 3rd, to June 4th, 1997, the Kid Titans of Demoral were able to successfully breach through Kids Next Door lines and enter the K-City, taking over about 30 percent of it, but was unable to capture a vital bridge that separated the Kids city from the adult city. As the Kids Next Door, continued to hold the bridge, the reinforcements from Japan and China, that were just sent a day prior to relieve Rural Fields, was quick to enter the region by landing at Martosia landing, where they were successful in securing a beachhead and allowing themselves into the Titan held side of Regeies. On January 5th, 1998, the Kids Next Door forces defending the bridge, were then able to counter attack the Titans during their confusion, and during the wake of the attack, forced the Kid Titans of Demoral into a narrow pocket in which Kids Next Door reinforcements from Russia, and Brazil soon arrived surrounding the entire city of Regeis and completely trapping the Kid Titans of Demoral in the K-City. As the Titans began to run low on ammunition and batteries, to power their weapons, the Kids Next Door were eventually able to start rolling the Titans back one block at a time, eventually recapturing much of Regeis by January 10th, 1997. With the city eventually brought back under the Kids Next Door, the KTD operatives that were trapped in the city were eventually forced to surrender themselves, as no relieve was able to break through the ring of steel that was completely created by the entrenched Russian operatives and Brazilian operatives. With the failure of Regeis, Numbuh 99, of the Kid Titans of Demoral eventually declared a stop to any further offensives after losing an entire army to the KND, at Regeis, therefore allowing the Kids Next Door to begin a successful counter offensive in order to remove the KTD from Pennsylvania. 'Kids Next Door Counterattack January 10th - February 14th' With multiple sectors arriving into Pennsylvania from different parts of the world, Numbuh 100, gave the order to initiate a counteroffensive in order to remove the Kid Titans of Demoral from Kids Next Door territory, by launching a full scale attack on both the divided KTD fronts from both the Northern and Southern regions that were currently under Titan control. Numbuh 274, alongside Numbuh's 11 and 188, took lead in the counter attack in hopes of breaking through the KTD defenses at Marga field, in hopes of making it back to Meteor Park, in which Numbuh 188 declared to his team that they will return to have their home back again. As the Titans held off the KND attack at Marga fields, Sector M, was able to launch a flanking attack from the West, and completely stun multiple Operatives from the rear, while Numbuh 274, and his team were able to storm the trenches forcing the Kid Titans of Demoral to run in terror, or surrender on the spot, by January 12th, 1998. With the frontal defenses gone in the southeast, The Kids Next Door began their move to Meteor Park, where Numbuh 188 and the rest of Sector M, were ready to return to their treehouse. 'Second Battle of Meteor Park' Numbuh 188's team was the first ones to arrive back in the city of Titan occupied Agrasion on June 13th, 1997 where they were able to destroy a KTD rail gun, by rusting the cannon up with a soda bomb, further allowing the Kids Next Door advance to arrive from the West and enter the town, allowing Numbuh 188 and his team to make their way through the streets, during the initial heavy fighting that was now occurring around all of Agrasion. As the Kids Next Door began to surround Meteor park, as Titans began to retreat from the streets, as Numbuh 188 and his team were able to breach the park and fight their way back to their treehouse, where in the midst of doing so they were successful in leveling a KTD P.R.O.W.L.E.R, that was keeping the eastern operatives out of the park. As Numbuh 274's operatives began to enter the park, Numbuh 188 was able to link up with Numbuh 11's team, and while under the vehicle support by Numbuh 100, was able to make it back into their treehouse and reclaim their fortress from the Kid Titans of Demoral on January 14th, 1998, forcing the remaining KTD operatives to flee Agrasion, and back to Manastan Hill. 'Battle of Manastan Hill' 'Liberation of Albertus' 'Battle over Malrok Field' 'Ocala Bridge & Titan Withdraw February 15th' Following the loss of the main aerial support carriers, at Malrok Fields, the remaining KTD eventually began to retreat from Pennsylvania, through the use of K.r.a.b's, B.O.X.K.A.R.Ts and U.F.O Tanks, while a large group of Operatives held back the main Kids Next Door Operatives that were closing in on their position on the Page River. Though Numbuh 100, was able to break through the KTD Lines to the North, and West, the KTD responded to this by destroying the Ocala Bridge, with the use of a Soda Bomb which weakened the structure and forced it to collapse, forcing the KND Advance to stop completely, allowing the rest of the KTD operatives hat were holding back the KND Advance time to escape into the Marg Forest and escape back across the Borders into both New Jersey and New York. Aftermath 'Legacy' Trivia'' Category:The K-Civil War Category:K-Civil War Era Category:Battles Category:1997 Category:Canon Events